


A friend in Need

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: {Harry/Victor} Abandoned by his friends who have taken the Daily Prophet as fact and ignored by Dumbledore. Only Victor Krum and another unlikely source hear his pleas for help when the Dursleys take things to far





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All the Cannon Characters belong to J.K.Rowling. I DO NOT claim to own them and DO NOT make any money from posting this...I hope that covers everything!

Ok so i'm new to this site and its rules but i think i got them all.

I'm so excited to hear what you think of it so please review and leave me a message as I love hearing from you people.

Well just so you know i put the rating up at the highest because i plan on have sex scenes and i'm not use to the rating on here. i haven't put any warnings up yet because i don't think it needs any yet but...warnings will be added to the top of the chapters they apply to so you will know what’s going on but I don’t know for sure how this will pan out.

Hope you like it!!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry watched as the Durmstrang ship plunged underwater and left Hogwarts. He was sad to see them leave…well, sad to see Victor Krum leave. They had struck up a friendship of sorts. After bumping into each other by the lake a few time; Harry just trying to clear his head and Victor training, they had started meeting up there and after a few visits they had progressed to tentative talking. 

He’d thought that there would have been a language barrier there but Victor had explained he spoke perfect English due to his upbringing and used the hashed English to keep the fan-girls at bay from talking constantly at him. It had been amazing to listen to the guy talk; he may have spoken perfect English but there was no way he could get rid of that accent of his.

During the Tri-wizard tournament Harry had come to see some hard truths. Ron obviously secretly resented him; he was far too quick to jump on Harry for doing something else no one else could. Hermione was drifting apart from them, although he didn’t really blame her, she had started hanging out more with the girls and although she still helped him out it was obvious it was only because she felt she had to. They were growing up and with growing up sometimes there is growing apart. 

Dumbledore hadn’t been around as much as he used to be. He had agreed to put Harry in the Tournament, with out asking if he wanted to or not and then just abandoned him to fend for himself in the battle. He had started to see Dumbledore as the headmaster he is instead of the guardian to save him and he had the feeling Dumbledore only saw him as a means to an end, a weapon against Voldemort.

As the other students made their way from the bridge and down to the lake where the boats where awaiting them Harry stayed and watched the fading ripples of the water. He took calming breathes and tried not to think about the tears forming. Victor had told him they could write over the summer, that he wanted to hear from his little light. Harry smirked through the falling tears. Victor had begun calling him that soon after they decided to officially meet at the lake in the morning before classes. He had said that Harry seemed to have a glow about him; when he was down it would dim but when he smiled it lit up the whole place.

Harry hadn’t known what to say to that. He hadn’t even thought about the implications of the words; he had just thought about the fact that this was the first person ever to say something about him, not his mothers eyes, his fathers attitude or skills, just his own smile. They had spent the rest of that day in relative silence, just happy to be with each other.

He had managed to speak to Victor before yesterday. He’d broken down into sobs trying to explain what had happened in the maze and Voldemort. How he felt that no one believed him and how he wished he could just not have to deal with any of it anymore. He had been mortified when he realised Victor had his arms around him, trying to keep him from falling to the floor as well as comforting him.

Here was Victor Krum, VICTOR KRUM! And Harry was crying like a baby or hormonal girl. He had tried to brush it off and had stood up on his own and tried to pretend it hadn’t happened. But Victor had smiled at him, pulled him into a one armed hug and told him he must visit his home country and his family sometime.

He smiled at the memory of how safe he had felt around Victor, how the man just seemed to command respect by walking into a room, he still felt shivers from when the Durmstrang group had made their entrance in the Great Hall. The smiled faded as his friends called him over to follow the large group.

He now had to spend the summer alone with his thoughts of failing Cedric, of not being strong enough to stop Voldemort’s return. He also had to spend it with his hateful family. He wondered if, since the Dursleys seemed to leave him alone, he would be able to catch up on his studying and actually be prepared for the next year of Hogwarts and Voldemort’s imminent appearance.

“Harry, come on! Everyone has already gone!” Hermione shouted after him again. Although Victor had asked her to the ball they hadn’t really gone further and only seemed to acknowledge each other as good people, the sort you know you can talk to easily but calling it a friendship would be pushing it a bit. Harry sighed and took one last longing look at the lake before turning to her with a fake smile that he knew worked well on people.

“Ok, I’m coming, keep you thong on ‘Mione” He ducked as she playfully swung for his head and ran after Ron who had started to walk again.

As they walked down the path, they could see the boat house come into view. Harry felt his chest constrict; he wouldn’t see his friends for almost two months, they could write but he always had the feeling they would forget him, until an owl came with the first letter of the summer.

“You guys promise to write, right?” Ron asked as thought reading Harry’s own mind.

“Of course Ronald…But I’m going on holiday with my parents for two weeks and then I’m going to Megan Burton’s house for a week so we can do our summer projects together oh and then Ginny asked about me coming to stay at the Burrow one weekend…But don’t worry I’ll remember to write.”

Ron seemed happy to be having one of his friends over, even if she would be with Ginny most of the time, now he could make a move and they could get together before school starts. Hermione was thinking along the same lines and Harry…Harry tried to be happy for his friends and stomped on the jealousy he felt.

The boat ride was quiet and the train ride was just as silent for Harry. Ron, Hermione and Ginny planned what they were going to be doing over summer. He looked over at the three again, still talking. He slumped in his seat and put his feet up on the opposite seat, it was going to be a long ride back to London.

^^********************************************************************^^

Victor dropped his carry bag as he saw three large objects lunge for him. If it wasn’t for so much training he would have been knocked down by the three dogs that were now all vying for his attention.

“Ok, Ok. I missed you all too. Where are the other seven? I don’t think I want to be attacked again.” He ruffled each dog on the head and then turned to the house elf waiting expectantly behind him.

“Take these up to my room and leave them on my bed. Then run me a bath.” The house elf bowed and began sorting the bags before she took them. “Oh and do you know where father and mother are?” 

“Tessy last served Lady Milena and Lord Demitri in the games room sir. They have been in there most of the day.”

“Thank you.” With that he left to find his parents. With the dogs in tow he made quick work of the stairs and followed the corridor round to the large double doors designed to show guest that the hosts had money and new how to spend it.

“Victor, you’re home darling. How was the tournament?” His mother asked as she came to great him with a gentle hug and kisses.

“I came second. But the tournament itself was truly an experience I’ll not forget. The training and planning we had to do before each test was intense; dragons, mermaids and then that magical maze. I’m Surprised the little one got through at all let alone win.”

“Little one? Who on earth are you talking about?” His father asked from his seat in front of a chess board.

“Harry Potter, he managed to get his name in the goblet and they made him do the tournament. Funny thing is he’s only fourteen and he beat us all. He really is an amazing person but…”

“But what dear?” his mother walked back to her table to finish her game of solitaire.

“I don’t know. He was really down and looked really worn out you know, I don’t think it was a good year for him. I said he could write if he wanted someone to talk to.” Victor sat across from his dad and moved one of the pieces.

“Aw widdle Vicky has a lover boy and is writing love letters.” Ivan, his older brother, provoked him.

“At least I can get one. I don’t see you with a bride, what’s keeping you?” Victor asked as his brother punched him in the arm as a greeting.

“I’ll have you know that Camilla and I are coming to the end of our courtship agreement and I will be proposing to her within the year.” Ivan explained and the stuck his tongue out at his brother.

“Lady Milena, Lord Demitri, dinner is being served in the family dining room now. Master Victor, you bath has been drawn and fresh towels put out.” The small house elf from before stated quietly.

“Thank you Tessy. Victor, you’re not joining us for dinner?” The youngest Krum stood from the chess board and walked to the door, smiling over his shoulder.

“I’m very tired and would rather relax in the bath and then have something to eat. I’ll take dinner in my room Tessy. Then I’ll get some shut eye.”

The rest of the family followed him out the door and down the corridor. As they came to the parting, were a small flight of stairs lead down into the family dining room and the corridor carried on to the family wing of the castle they paused.

“I’m so glad you're home darling” His mother kissed his cheek.

“It’s good to have another man in the house to talk to.” His father joked and then led his wife down the stairway. His brother smiled and put an arm around Victor’s shoulders.

“It’s good to have the family back together. You never notice how much it splits up during the school year when you’re actually in school.” He let go and followed his parents down to dinner, leaving Victor who smiled and shook his head following the corridor down to his room.

^^********************************************************************^^

Harry looked out of his bedroom window, realising it was early morning and saw the bars that had been put back up a week into the holidays. Someone had thought it a good idea to tell his relatives to be careful around him as he was in the middle of a murder enquiry. They had ranted and raved about him being an abomination and a murderer and that they hoped he was proven guilty because then he would get what he deserved and it would be a great irony to him since he would be punished by the very freaks that he loved so much.

They had taken everything out of his room; cupboard, desk, lamp, ceiling light, bed and all his pictures. The only thing left was a mattress and the bedding, his clothes where piled up in a corner. They had taken to locking him up all day, they would only let him out for a ‘toilet break’ twice a day and only fed him once a day; they would push a tray through the cat flap, that would have to last him all day, with a bowl of cold porridge, four slices of bread and open can of cold beans with a pitcher of water.

He heard the heavy foot steps of Dudley and cringed. He took a steadying breath as he waited of the onslaught of insults and mocking. He didn’t know how much longer he could put up with this. He had managed to secretly keep a writing set under a loose floorboard as well as his tin box full of things he help close. He had sent letters to his friends, explaining what was happening at the Dursleys and how things were going but the reply from that had broken his heart. 

Both letters from Ron and Hermione had the same theme; they had begun to believe the papers that he had done it and were cautiously trying to tell him that they didn’t want anything to do with him, they thought he was a loose cannon and…He sighed as Dudley dropped to his knees so he could taunt Harry better through the flap.

“Hey Murderer! Hey, hey you orphan. Mum said not to make a mess of the tray like you did last time or my dad will have to come and teach you a lesson. He said he’s not afraid of you and will give you a beating if you make a mess. Are you hungry? Look what I have here; it’s your favourite right? Ha, ha. Hey four-eye don’t keep me waiting come get it already!” The fat boy’s voice grated on Harry’s throbbing head causing his headache to spike. 

Our abused hero crawled over to the flap and lay on his stomach as he put his hand through the flap to pull the tray in, but as he did Dudley, as he had many times before, pulled it out of his reach. Harry would usually shout at Dudley for being a prick and struggle to reach further anyway but after four weeks of this he just didn’t have the energy. Everything ached and he just felt like crawling in a ball and forgetting the world around him.

He just waited for Dudley to push it towards him again and he would try to grab it like always, soon he would get bored and leave it just out of his reach and knocking over his bean or porridge so it would look like he had made a mess. He had been beaten by Vernon no less that eight times because of that little joke of his.

But this time Dudley was bored of Harry not shouting at him so as Harry went to grab the tray big D stomped his big fat foot on Harry’s arm and hand. Harry tried not to make a sound; not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream and not wanting to chance Vernon hearing him. He had tears rolling down his face and blood from his lip running down his chin from biting his lip. After a few excruciating minutes Dudley was called down to answer the door to his friends and he left Harry to cope.

Harry sniffed and swallowed the sobs wanting to break lose. He officially had no one to care about him. Dumbledore had explained that Harry must give up trying to fight his relatives and just weather it out until September. He was old enough to look after himself and that he needed to stay there for protection.

But he didn’t want to weather it out; he wanted someone to cry to, someone to hold him and tell him it will be ok, he had been looking after himself since he was five and for once he wanted someone to look after him, to actually care about him, someone there constantly to. There had only ever been two people who looked kept an eye on him Hagrid was always the first to ask if he was alright if anything happened and the second person made him cringe slightly; Snape. 

The man had always been right around the corner from him, always telling him what he was doing wrong and what he would have to do, even if it was with a sarcastic tone the man had always been guiding him and, trying at least to, keeping him out of trouble. It was slightly depressing yet warming that the man was the closest he had to a father…a slightly overbearing and grudging father but father none the less.

Harry looked at contents of the tray that had been spilt all over as Dudley had kicked it on his way down stairs. He needed help; he was close to committing suicide and didn’t have anything to help him do that. He got out the box with all his inks and the last two pieces of parchment he had left and started to write to the only two people he knew could help him.

Dear Professor Snape,

I don’t know if you will listen to this letter but there is only one other who I can trust and I have sent him a similar letter.

I need help. The life you think I live is very different from my reality. I live with relatives that hate me more than you do. I beg you…Please, I can't survive another beating, mentally or physically. I’ve been abandoned by those that you called  
Loyal fan-groupies and…please, if you don’t wish to help me then please send something so I can end the pain, because it hurts so much to be totally alone and I’m not strong enough to carry on.

Please sir, I beg you to listen to me.  
Harry

He rolled the tear stained parchment up and tied it. He opened his window and called for Hedwig, who had taken to living in the tree next door. She took the message and Harry told her to find Severus Snape at Hogwarts. He watched her soar into the sky and only let himself dream for a moment before he started his letter to the only person who he had been in contact with all summer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Right thats it for now! Dont forget to tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the Cannon Characters belong to J.K.Rowling. I DO NOT claim to own them and DO NOT make any money from posting this.

Yay!! Chapter two is up for you guys.

My Beta Slytherdor and I where bouncing idea off when we got taking about this pairing and the only reason I decided to write one was because she wanted to read it and see one finished so….

*~* This Story Is Dedicated To My Beta Slytherdor!!!*~*

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Victor strode down the corridors of the castle. House elves and guests be damned he needed to speak with his father and now! He turned sharply into the parlour where he knew his mother and father were entertaining Lord Matthew's and his wife.

“Father, I need to speak with you!” He kept his voice as even as possible but he knew his father had picked up on the urgency of the request. He stood and bowed respectfully to his guest.

“If you will excuse me.” He then bowed to his wife and smiled reassuringly at her before following his son out of the entertaining room.

They did not speak until the where in his father’s study where there are silencing charms throughout the wood work. Build in so he could keep things private and work in peace. Victor threw down the letter on his fathers large ornately carved desk and began to pace.

“They’re killing him! When the summer began he told me about what his home life was like and when I proposed he come stay here he said that he couldn’t, that it was his only protection and the he believed if things got really bad that fool Dumbledore would help him! But no his letters kept getting less and less upbeat. As though he had begun to realise it WAS getting that bad and still no help had arrived. Then I get this letter telling me he wishes he was stronger and wanting to commit suicide. He tells me that he is final asking for help from me because he has no one else to turn to!” Victor roared as he became more enraged over the whole situation.

He walked over to the window and looked out at the gardens his mother had organised the house elves to plant. They always calmed him down by the shear beauty of the flowers and their arrangement.

“He has no one…Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world has no one and nothing but an empty room. Is there anything we can do, father? He mentions wards up on the house, Dumbledore himself put them up. He would be safe here, wouldn’t he?” He turned to his father who was studying the letter.

“Here he mentions writing one last letter to a Professor Snape. He says he asked for help, for the man to hear him. I think he is just hoping one of you will wish to answer and help him out of this mess. Severus Snape is a friend of the family. We will contact him now and see what he makes of all this. We will keep guarded in case he doesn’t wish to help Harry, that way they won’t know we went after him until it’s too late.” His father turned to the fireplace on the other side of the room and flicked his wand in its general direction, instantly lighting the fire to full healthy flames. 

Demitri walked over to the fireplace and knelt on the specially designed stool for a comfortable position to make fire calls on. He called out Severus Snape, Private chambers, Hogwarts and waited for the man to allow him access for a connection.

“What do you want Demitri? I have a meeting with the head of houses in half an hour and I know how much you can talk.” The professor sounded a little snarky. Now that wouldn’t be abnormal behaviour if he was talking to a student, but he was talking to Demitri; his close friend.

“Now I will be straight with you Severus as I don’t know how much time I have. Did you receive a letter from a Mr Harry Potter yesterday?” One must take into consideration how long it would take Hedwig to travel to Scotland and then Bulgaria, even if she was magical.

“I may have. Why do you ask?” Severus had no idea why Demitri Krum would know of Harry. He can not be the other person Harry was talking about, they had never met.

“My son got an interesting letter from the boy and it states that you got one as well. My question is what do you intend to do about it?”

Severus had thought about it. He had been loathed to admit it but the boy sounded genuinely distressed. If Potter was sending him a letter of help and no mention of Dumbledore then the old wizard must have told him to stay put. Should he really go against the headmaster in this? Where would he put the boy? He certainly wouldn’t want him under his feet in his own chambers.

But if he had sent the Krum lad the letter he mentioned then he could get the boy away from his relatives and leave him with the Krum family. But how on earth did Victor know Harry?

He sighed and resigned his day to be at a loss and wondered briefly if Potter had planned this, making him feel out of sort with helping. Over the years he has always had to help him one way or another and it sent a chill down his spine to think that he was acting like a father to his tormentor’s son. 

“Move aside Demitri, I’m coming through.” The elder Krum had just made it out of the way in time when Severus walked through the flames. 

Victor took in that the man was wearing a black, long sleeved tunic with a pair of black fitted pant. Did this man ever wear any other colour?

“So, I am to believe that you and Harry struck up a friendship without anyone knowing?” the potions professor asked Victor as soon as he was through the flame.

“Yes, we met in the mornings by the lake. I would complete my morning workout and he would finish off homework or just sit thinking. After awhile we began to talk and soon after that we became good friends.”

“Severus, we have read the papers, people can not honestly believe a fourteen year old boy would kill his friend or kill at all. It’s an outrage that the saviour of our world be treated like this. Now, I will be the first to admit I didn’t not believe that his actions caused to be call the wizarding worlds hero but that boy - that child, doesn’t not deserve to believe the only way out is to the other side of death.”

“Fine, if you’re planning on getting him out of there then I will help you. Now, I was one of the wizards there when the wards where set up. So I will be able to point out where it is best to strike and pick there weakest points. You must do this though so that I will not be questioned in the matter.” 

“There is a warding class at Durmstrang that is mandatory for heir to families and other students can take the class as well if they wish to. I will bring my friends with me and we can work out the rest of the warding if you could just give us the basic outline of the net used. With the amount of Dark Magic we will use, Dumbledore and his team will think the worst and not question how it was opened. The dark lords power is supposed to be greater then any others after all.”

The two adults thought about the plan. It had its merits. After all it seemed like the young Krum has made his decision to be there and even if they were seen no one could place them; they were all from further east in Europe. 

His father smiled at him and patted him on the back. Severus nodded his head, at least he would have to make up an excuse to the old coot about where he had been on the exact night Harry disappears.

“Great plan, Victor. You will see to it which friends you wish to take and I’ll will see to it that you all have rooms prepped here for a few days. Severus, it is the weekend tomorrow; no meetings right? Why don’t you stay here for now and make sure everything is successful?”

“I will be around Sunday and Monday to make sure Potter is alright health wise and to discuss what he wishes to do next. I can not be missing from my chambers tonight if that is when you wish to take Potter. But I do wish to speak to you and your friends before you go.”

“Yes sir, I will make the calls now and we will be ready before lunch. Perhaps we could discuss the matter over dinner?” He asked his father, knowing that his mother like light topics at the dinner table. 

“Yes I will inform your mother of the urgency. Severus, do you wish to come back at lunch? Or stay and take advantage of the dark books we have in the library?”

He thought about it, he would like to stay and search the books for one he hadn’t already read from this place but he had a damned meeting. With a sigh he smiled crookedly at his friend.

“I will come by straight after my meeting. I’ll show myself to the library and when lunch is served, do call me.”

^^********************************************************************^^

It was dark outside which in summer meant it must be around ten o’clock. His ribs still ached from the beating he had gotten this morning, as did his jaw and eyes, he’d lost a tooth and now his gums were all tender and he didn’t really feel much like eating. Although his stomach seemed to disagree and wanted him to inhale it all so it would be full fast.

He wanted to hit himself! He was being so melodramatic but he couldn’t help it. He just felt so tired yet couldn’t sleep. He took out his box and checked the stuff inside; it was everything that he had owned as a kid. From stray figurines of Indians and army men to the wrapping paper of Dudley’s presents that he got to play with. There was even a cinema ticket that Vernon had dropped after they had come back from the pictures. 

He hated the fact that this was all he had and he was happy for it. He wanted to say it’s not enough, but then they didn’t think he was enough so it didn’t matter, it was a moot point.

On hearing a cracking sound Harry looked outside his window. He could see nothing out of the ordinary…But then six men appeared. Two of them stood back as the other four got to work.

One of them began drawing a circle with a pattern of sorts inside right in front of his house. Another put of a pair of fingerless gloves and stood at the right end of the property, the third did the same at the left side. The fourth and the one who had drawn the circle both stood on opposite side of the drawing. 

The shorter of the two who had watched all this stood forward into the circle and it began to glow with a purple light. Suddenly it looked like there was a glowing net over his entire house; it was glowing all different colours and moved as though alive and floating.

Then he heard a loud explosion and looked back to the people surrounding his house. They had started to burn away the netting it began to slowly glow red on the edges and disintegrate. He saw the netting start to move more, as thought it could feel and sense it was in danger.

“POTTER! What are you freak friends up to now? Damn it boy, you WILL learn your place!”

He shivered as he heard Vernon waddle to his room as fast as he could. Harry had no escape and no time to hide his box so he curled into a protective ball with the box in the centre of him. He tensed completely when he heard the door being unlocked.

Before Vernon could touch the boy though, the front door blasted open. Petunia screamed from the stop of the stairs as she saw four of the men from outside come barging through her home. One of the men grabbed Petunia and forced her into Dudley’s room and put a locking charm on the door; it would unlock when they leave the house.

“What have you done now, boy! Look what they’ve done to my wife!! You’re going to pay for this you little shit!!” Vernon smacked Harry across the head hard and continued to get punches and kicks in where ever he could. Harry just kept trying to breathe slowly and stop the tears from falling. It he was to die from the pain that burst out of his ribs, back and head then he didn’t want to die crying.

“What are you do?” There was a loud thud and Harry could feel through the floorboards the Vernon had hit the wall and fallen to the floor. He tried not to be afraid of who had come for him. He didn’t know if they were death eaters or ministry officials taking him to Azkaban. He just clung to his box, wished Hedwig to stay safe and kept in himself curled up. Even as someone strong picked him up and was carrying him he didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t want to see the world anymore. 

He heard people talking but couldn’t understand them, he relaxed slightly when the person carrying him call him Little Light; he began to remember all the letters of encouragement and honest concern he had gotten from the Bulgarian, he remembered the talks they had of nothing important by the lake and the feeling of always being safe round the one that called him Little Light. With those thoughts he drifted of into an unconscious sleep.

^^********************************************************************^^ 

Harry awoke to the sound of a light tapping of metal. Maybe Hedwig and gotten a reply and was trying to get his attention without being to loud. He shifted slightly and immediately felt the difference from his old mattress on the floor to the one he was on now. He opened his eyes and light bombarded his eyes. He squinted slightly and sat up slowly; already feeling the strain on his body the movement was. He looked around the room trying to find something that would tell him to where he was.

The room was amazing; the walls had thick strips of navy blue with smaller ones in gold and white making a nice pattern across the walls. The furniture was all must be wood but it was all painted pure white and all decorated with either cherubs or flowers and some of the detain was down in gold, than padding on things such as the chair and loveseat opposite the bed had a plain navy blue fabric covering it. There were two nightstands by the bed and each had a lamp on. But the one on his side of the bed had a rolled up parchment with a piece of leather tied around it. 

He looked to the large arched double windows to see if Hedwig was there but didn’t see her. When he took a closer look, by the window in the corner was an ornate stand the held a large piece of wood and standing on it sleeping was his beautiful white owl.

“The parchment is meant for you to be reading sir. Bikit was asked to tell you that. I was also told to tell you that Master Victor will be waiting for you in the family dining room and I is to be taking you there, once you are cleaned and dressed.” 

Harry blinked a few times at the elf he hadn’t even noticed. The thing didn’t look at all like Dobby or Kreacher. This one had a light purple colour to it and didn’t seem as thin as Dobby was. And the dishcloth it wore was a royal blue colour that had a crest on the front. What Harry found slightly amusing was that she didn’t seem afraid of him and just sat on a small pillow on the floor, knitting.

He shook his head and reached for the parchment on the table. Carefully, he took off the leather tie and unrolled the parchment. As he read a smile appeared on his face and he shook his head in understanding;

Dear…Potter 

I received you letter and thought it a bit melodramatic. Honestly, you really are a teenage with that kind of attitude. I suggest you take the blue vial I have left by this note; it will ease the pain you may feel as a result of your brutish Uncle. Victor has promised to keep an eye on you until I can see to you this afternoon. Then you are going to tell me everything starting with how you know Victor Krum and do not stutter or stumble your way through my visit I have important work to do.

S.Snape

Harry sighed and left the letter on the side as the house elf began to explain where the bathroom, towels and his clothes were. He took the prescribed blue vial and after a pause to work out if the after taste was any good, he went for a long shower, thoughts of what he could possible say to Victor after…last nights?...events. 

He shook of the feeling of humiliation and started to think about what he would tell Snape when the man arrived this afternoon. The potions professor seemed just as reluctant to be helping as he thought he might be. But that was ok because it should how big the man is, if he can still help him even when he doesn’t want to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok that’s it until another chapter! Please Review and tell me what you think I LOVE to hear from you all.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Abandoned by his friends who have taken the Daily Prophet as fact and ignored by Dumbledore. Only Victor Krum and another unlikely source hear his pleas for help when the Dursleys take things to far.  


* * *

Harry walked down the Corridor with…Bikit? And saw many portraits and artefacts on the walls and every time a window passed he would fight the urge to just stare at the beautiful scenery outside.

“Bikit, where is this place?”

“Castle Krum is in the Rhodope mountains, just past the muggle resort of Chepelare sir.” The house elf turned down another corridor and as Harry followed he could here voices. Then the house elf turned into a room that had the doors already opened and stopped just past the door.

“My Lord, Lady and Masters. Mr Harry Potter is being here.” The house elf said and then gestured to Harry that he should walk forward.

Harry looked at the table and saw a large muscular man with black hair sat at the head of the table in white shirt and dark, red open robes. There was a beautiful woman with brown hair tightly curled up into a bun sat on his right who was wearing an off the shoulder red dress that seemed to match, presumably, her husbands attire. Opposite her sat Victor, so the other two must be his parents. Victor had said he only had one older brother, but around the rest of the table were four other men who all looked to be Victor’s age. He bit his lip trying to work out what he was supposed to do now as everyone was looking at him expectantly. 

Victor, on seeing his distress, stood and held a hand out to the empty chair next to him. Harry smiled and followed to the table. He gave a small thanks to Victor as he sat down and gingerly put his arms crossed on the table.

“You seem a little out of your depth little one. Perhaps we should introduce our selves, at least then you will know who you are dining with.” The woman smiled kindly at him and he found himself blushing and smiling back, giving a small nod.

“I am Lady Milena, Victor's mother and this is Lord Demitri, Victor's Father.” The man nodded as he was introduced.

“You already know me but these are my close friends, they helped me get you out of your relative’s house.” Victor put his arm over Harry’s chair; he could tell it made his Little Light feel safer as he saw the tension in his shoulders leave.

“I’m Derrick Portlan, I go to Durmstrang with Victor. We all do.” The guy sat next to Lady Milena with sandy blonde hair and a grey jumper stated. 

Then the one next to him with black slicked back hair and black shirt smiled and nodded towards Harry. “Antonio Lugano.” 

The next guy was sat at the end of the table, he had a blue t-shirt on and had neon green hair, he smiled and gave him a small salute.

“Chad Forester.” Harry laughed as the guy next to him looked exactly the same but he had bright orange hair. They reminded him of the twin Weasley

“My names Zack Forester. We’re usually twins.” He said while pointing to the green haired guy.

“They’re metamorphmagi…And are constantly being told no changing or wild colours at the dinner table.” Victor added pointedly.

“Wow…It’s er, a pleasure to meet you all.” Harry wasn’t stupid; he remembered how many people hand been at his house last night and given that he remembered someone calling him Little Light he knew it was Victor that had carried him out. It was a little embarrassing but at least he was safe now.

“Breakfast is ready to be served, Lady Milena.” This house elf was a light green colour and was wearing the same as what Bikit had on.

“What is for breakfast today, Fipel?” The Lady of the house asked.

“Today, Goren has made bowls of chopped fresh fruit, toast with assortment of jams, there is sausages, bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms all fried and breads and butter. There is coffees, teas and fresh juices also.” The house elf bowed and disappeared. Then a second later the tables was filled with everything the elf had said as well as empty plates and glasses, napkins and cutlery. As everyone decided what they wanted and started light conversations Harry turned to Victor, the man smiled at him and went back to filling his glass. 

“Thank you Vic; for getting me out. It means a lot to me that you don’t believe the papers and rubbish.” Victor clapped him on the shoulder.

“Friends help each other out and don’t believe gossipy women from newspapers. Me and these four, we’ll always have your back. United we stand.” He said as he raised his fist into the air.

“Divided we fall!” The other four replied, all doing the same as Victor had.

“Boys! Not at the table.” Lady Milena said reproachfully.

Breakfast was a quiet affair after that, with the boy’s all shooting smirks and funny faces at each other while trying to not get caught by Lady Milena. Although Lord Demitri had seen them and tried not to laugh when he saw the look on Chad’s face.

^^********************************************************************^^

He had been out in the gardens with Victor and his friends. They were all showing off their close-combat fighting skills and trying to show Harry how it was done when Tessy had come out and told Harry that Mr. Snape was here to see him and in the Study.

With an encouraging look from Victor, Harry had waved to the others and let with the house elf. Now he was sat with Snape.

Harry tried not to fidget in the armchair he was sat in; Snape sat in the chair opposite him and was…looking at him. It wasn’t quite staring, it definitely wasn’t eyeing up and there didn’t seem to be any critical glances. He was just looking.

 

“Dumbledore had said that you sent him a letter a few weeks ago. That was before you sent me a letter. Why didn’t you tell him the extent of the damage being done? If you wanted him to take you away from them, why did you choose to leave out the violent attacks made towards you?” Snape asked in an even voice.

Harry didn’t answer straight away. He knew that if he wanted the man’s help he needed to be truthful. But it sounded so melodramatic to say you think you deserved it but…He was the Boy-Who-Lived! Every time it came down to Voldemort he was basically excused from breaking any rule along the way. 

Even when he came back from supposedly just finishing the third task with a dead body and the cup in hand he was just sent off to the Dursleys as though there wasn’t an enquiry going on or most people concluding he must have done it. Surely he would have been put in Azkaban or something but no. 

So when Vernon was hitting him and shouting at him he felt better sort of; because it kept the part of him that kept saying ‘I actually got away with murder…what else can I do’ from growing into a full conscious thought. 

“Mr Potter, you can not seriously think you deserved to be beaten half to death.” Harry frowned and looked at the man.

“Don’t you think ‘beaten half to death’ is a bit much? And how did you know that that was what I thought?” Snape let a ghost of a smile pass his lips before he turned his head to look out the window.

“Because it was the same look I had when I had to tell Dumbledore why I did a certain thing in my youth. You do it thinking it’s better that way but when it comes to telling someone out loud why you do it, it sounds…overdramatic to say the least.” 

“What did you used to do?” Harry asked and chuckled at Snape’s pointed look, “Ok, ok I get it; enough sharing. I have a few questions about the night I was taken though…would you be able to answer them?”

“I shall tell you everything from when I got your letter to when you arrived here. If you still have question I will see if they are worth answering.” At Harry’s nod he continued.

“A day after I got your letter Demitri gave me a fire call. He tells me that you sent him one and asks what I’m going to do. Since I knew if he were really going to ignore the letter he wouldn’t have bothered calling me I knew I had to help him lest you be truly missing from our world. Victor wanted to be there to get you out and already had half a plan formed with him getting four of his trusted friends involved. I told them how to open the concealing coded spell that would reveal the netting of wards on you house. After that it was up to them, although I am told that none of your belongings were brought with you save for a photo album found under an open floorboard and a tin box you were clutching. I couldn’t be there with them because Dumbledore would have picked up on me not being in the castle. I’m here today and tomorrow because the headmaster believes I’m chasing leads of where you could be since I’m the spy. So any other questions?” 

Harry processed all that information. So Dumbledore thinks he was probably taken by death eater. Snape did help him, a little at least. He didn’t have any of his things save for the his photo album Hagrid had given him, the key to his vault (always kept inside a secret pocket of the photo album) and his tin box.

“Did my clothes get left behind? Because these aren’t mine but the house elf said I had to put them on because proper people don’t go down to breakfast in their night clothes.” Snape thought on it for a moment before shaking his head and smiling slightly.

“Lady Milena was told of your home life and wanted you here even more the Victor did. When her son told her that you usually wore your cousin’s hand-me-downs she visited her friend Gustav, he’s a fashion designer and you can only buy his clothes directly from him if he deems you worthy of wearing them and got you a new wardrobe full of clothes.”

“Wait how many people know about my ‘situation’? I mean come on don’t I get any privacy?”

“Harry, we need these people to know what’s going on so they can help us help you.” Severus frowned at Harry who was smirking at him.

“You just called me Harry. I knew you could say it. That didn’t hurt did it?” The only sign that Severus was in the least bit flustered was the way he moved up to straighten his posture in the chair.

“Potter. I said Potter. Any way that is of no importance! What is, is what do you wish me to tell Dumbledore? I will need to tell him weather I know where you are or not. Do you want him to know?”

“No,” Was Harry’s immediate response, “I don’t care if this was all for my own good and better in the long run. There were plenty of options he could have used and he didn’t. I didn’t mind at first; thinking that if I truly needed him he would be there. But he never was. As much as I hate to admit it you’ve been there for me for the more dangerous stuff.”

“I assure you that, although I am a Slytherin I don’t plan on ‘being there for you, you just seem to bloody fall into danger around me.”

“Hey, you’re the one who came after me in third year!”

“I wanted the pleasure of hexing that mongrel before he was found to not be a threat!”

“What about when the troll was in the bathrooms? You didn’t have to be there, you could have just stayed with the group of teachers getting the kids to their dorms?!”

“I’m one of the only bloody Professors there that is competent in battle!”

“What about on the Quidditch pitch?! You were the one doing the counter curse to Quirrell's…what ever he was trying to do!”

“I didn’t bloody want my house getting the blame for his stupidity. Look why do you want me to admit to helping you anyway?!” Harry blushed slightly and feigned relaxing in the chair he was in.

“I-I don’t. It would actually be disturbing if you wanted to help me so much yet torture me so much in class.” Snape smirked at having stopped Harry’s assessment of his behaviour.

“Look…Yes I did help you and…look out for you.” Snape tried not to sneer at the implied niceness of him. “But only because of you mother. She was a nice upstanding student and she would not want her only son gallivanting round the school in such dangerous times.” He added quickly.

Harry watched the potions professor out of the corner of his eye and saw Snape doing the same thing 

“So…Are we good? You know, truces?” Snape rose a fine brow.

“I suppose we should be. You mother would hit me rather hard if I didn’t at least try to get along with you.” Harry smiled and chuckled at him.

“But no hugging and tell secrets crap. I just don’t think I’m cut out for that.” Harry laugh out right at the thought of him and Snape having a girlie night in braiding each others hair and swapping secret.

They got up and walked out to meet the others out by the fountain in the west gardens, Snape clipping Harry round the head with a smile as the boy still giggled when they got to the large doors.

They parted ways as Snape went to join the Lord and Lady on the veranda that looked down onto the gardens where the boys were still, this time the dogs had joined them.

As Harry got closer to the group the dogs started to notice and began charging at him. He let out a cry as he was tackled to the floor and slobbered on from at least four dogs.

“Cara! Blake! Feya! Adele! Get off him, you big donkeys!” Victor ordered as he ran over to help Harry up, trying not to laugh. 

As Victor grabbed his hand to pull him up, Harry instantly noticed that the hand was warm on his. That the hold was strong put gentle. He felt a spark run through him that died out just before it reached his brain and looked into Victor’s eyes to see if he had recognised it. But the man was just smiling warmly at him. 

Harry looked around when the dogs began to bark for attention and that was when he realised he was still holding Victors hand. He blushed slightly and was about to remove his hand when Victor was tackled by Chad and Zack, soon a dog pile had evolved that actually included the dogs. Harry started to laugh as he heard Victor complaining that they were all getting too fat, that he needed this new thing called air to breath and decided he was better of just were he was and didn’t join the pile up.

When the others noticed he was laughing at them they all gave out a battle cry and raced after him as he took off down the hill.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Abandoned by his friends who have taken the Daily Prophet as fact and ignored by Dumbledore. Only Victor Krum and another unlikely source hear his pleas for help when the Dursleys take things to far.  


* * *

I’m glad you are all loving the story and pairing so much and I can only hope that you will keep telling me what you think.

Ok so I quick note just in case any of you are picking up on it;  
Derrick Portlan is English  
Antonio Lugano is Italian   
Chad and Zack Forester are American   
And Obviously Viktor is Bulgarian

But they all speak English and they speak it very well because of the upbringing and international social parties and such (plus all rich kids tend to speak a different language fluently) So yeah…that and I have no idea how to write accents into speech and it actually sound any good lol.

Ok Have fun reading!

Harry sighed contentedly as he watched Chad run round in circles trying to get away from one of the dog. Derrick and Antonio were sat close by talking about the up-and-coming school year. Zack had climbed one of the trees and was now laughing at his brother while throwing sticks at him. He couldn’t believe he had been here a whole week! Sometimes it felt as though only yesterday he had been brought here from the Dursleys and sometimes it felt like he’d already spent a life time here. 

The rest of the guys had been here all week making sure he was ok and felt welcome and they were going home after dinner today to spend the last two weeks of summer with their families. He wanted to watch everything going on so that he could remember it all…But he was feeling distracted, he couldn’t focus on anything…well actually he could.

Viktor was next to Harry, well actually he lay next to Harry and that was what was slightly distracting. Viktor had lifted his arms up so he could rest his head on them, but on doing that it had lifted his brown shirt up just past his belly button. Harry could see the ever so slightly tanned abdomen and a trail of black hair that got thinker as it reached the waistline of his pants.

He swallowed and looked away as he caught himself staring again.

‘I can’t believe this! I can’t be falling for Viktor. That would mean I’m gay! Wouldn’t it? Getting flustered and shy around someone kinda does sound like I have a crush. Maybe I’m just getting it mixed up with feelings of gratitude for saving me or because we’re becoming close friends. Ah, I can’t deal with this! I need someone to talk to.’

“Harry? You still with us?” Viktor asked as Harry still didn’t seem to here him. He chuckled as Harry came out of his thoughts and turned to him.

“Are you ok? I mean we haven’t really brought up the night we took you from your relatives…and you haven’t asked about them.” Harry took a long suffering sigh and pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them.

“I guess, I just don’t want to know. If you did anything to them I don’t think I could muster up the anger to do anything about it. Those people drained me of anything and everything. I just…don’t want to remember being that weak in front of people…you guys.”

Viktor sat up and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, gripping slightly to show his reassurance.

“I won’t lie to you and tell you, you weren’t weak because when we found you I could lift you with so much ease and you were barely coherent. But that doesn’t mean you a weak person. You survived that and carried on. It’s been like…what? A week! I can barely see the different from the guy I met at the beginning of the school year to you now. You’re strong willed and you’re strong minded.”

“What I don’t get is how I’m back up to strength. I mean…alright I wasn’t starved completely but I didn’t have the energy to fight back against Vernon and here I am being tackled by dog and you guys.”

Viktor blushed slightly and looked down in his lap, but didn’t remove his hand.

“Mother warned us about being careful and not getting you to do too much. Between her worry and healing skills and Snape’s package of potions he left. You were well on the road to recovery within half an hour of being here. I’m guessing since she didn’t bring up or give you anything else that you must be fixed up. But…In your letter I got the feeling that the food and living issues weren’t the things bothering you.” Viktor looked him in the eyes, blush fading forgotten and seriousness took over his face.

“…I would dream about that third task…About seeing you with such a look on your face that I was actually afraid to speak to you. Then I would be in the graveyard with Cedric and Voldemort and all I kept thinking about was what had happened to you…Then I would see Cedric dead, lying there so still…” Harry stopped talking. The tears threatening to fall and did as Viktor pulled the boy into his arms and positioning him in his lap.

“It’s all I ever thought about all summer; that I had just stood there and watched Voldemort kill him. With the Dursleys calling me a murderer everyday and my friend saying that they believed the papers…I just couldn’t take it. I needed to get out before…” Harry clung to Viktor’s front as he tried to stop the tears. He couldn’t believe that this was the second time he had broken down in Viktor’s arms. 

“Shhh Little Light. There was nothing you could do. You’re not a murderer. You were there, you know he did it. Your friends should have believed you and then damn old fool should have never sent you back to those people.” Harry looked out of his fringe at the garden and saw the overflowing flowerbeds and the rich green grass. He looked up further and in the background just past the large garden walls, he could see the rest of the mountain range. He smiled slightly when he remembered that Viktor had once told him although Durmstrang was also a castle like Hogwarts, that’s were the similarities ended.

“Tell me what Durmstrang is like, Viktor.” He didn’t move from were he was because he felt safe there and it just felt better like this. He felt Viktor smirk and shift his legs so that they were on either side of Harry rather than under him.

“Durmstrang Castle, is in Russia somewhere, we are never told exactly. The mountain range around the castle looks amazing in winter. The castle itself has only four floors on the surface. These are the class rooms and such. Under the castle it’s like a catacomb of caves. There are ten caves that are set up for the year groups.” Harry shifted and looked up at Viktor with a frown.

“Ten year groups? Hogwarts only goes up to seven.” The Bulgarian smiled.

“Yes, well. Seventh year for us is the finishing year and if one wants to, they can leave. But most stay on for the next three years. During that time we are taught how to used wards and create ward for our families. There is usually a separation in gender as well; the girls will start courses on hosting events, protecting their families, house hold spells and appearance charms. The men will have courses in battle techniques, politics, chivalry, family protection and traditions fitting to the first and second born. Lessons we share with the girls during those three years are Sexual Education classes.” Harry again gave him a look that clearly said you haven’t already had that class. Not that Hogwarts had really; they had had special courses set out in certain classes such as Charms, potions. Where they would go through the different types of Charms or potions one might wish to use during the sexual exploits.

“Yes well, he had certain classes in our second or third year but these classes tech you how to court properly, it’s a more in depth thing…like how one pleases there partner in either a submissive position or a dominant position and, if your doing it for a political reason or such, how to get the most out of it. Its difficult to explain.”

Harry laughed and put his head back on Viktor’s shoulder, he was comfy and hadn’t notice the intimate position as he listened to Viktor carry on talking about the school.

“Ok so, there are also the professor’s chambers down there, as well as the common room and certain training rooms. The kitchen is down there to but that’s because its closer to the dragon chamber. That’s were a phoenix Dragon resides. 

He’s part protection, part heater. When the rooms in the castle are too cold he’ll blow fire through the tubes in his cave. If there is an attack on the castle, which there hasn’t been for at least a century, he will blow fire through the carved holes in the cave and the fire will move along the carved holes until it comes out on the outside of the castle burning who or what ever is there. 

The Dragon was brought by the founder of the school as an egg and in the cave he put an eternal flame charm over the large fire he had built and left the egg there. When it hatched it is loyal to the first thing it sees which was the founder and so the dragon protects the castle. As long as the headmaster introduces the new headmaster each time then the Dragon will stay with the castle.” Viktor had noticed the boy in his arms become more lax and when he looked down at him, he could see he had fallen asleep. He smiled and let the boy rest; they would be having dinner soon anyway. 

 

^^********************************************************************^^

Everyone was sat in the entertaining dining room but the atmosphere was a casual one. Harry suspected that these people often dined together. What with the guys being Viktor closest friends and Snape, apparently, being a close friend of the family.

He smiled as a Snape glared at him for re-telling what they had discussed in the study earlier that day. A faint blush came to his cheeks as Viktor put his arm around Harry and mockingly told Snape to not glare their guest to death because it was impolite.

Antonio was sitting directly opposite Harry though and had noticed the blush, his eyebrows rose in surprise and then he smirked at Harry, he nodded his head slightly toward Viktor and gave him a pointed look. Harry understood that he was asking if they were together and Harry shyly shook his head. Antonio then rose one eyebrow and nodded to Harry himself, said boy paused for a moment before shrugging his shoulder; he really didn’t know if he liked Viktor that way. 

“So Harry, You seem to be enjoying your time here. I hope the boys weren’t too rough this afternoon. They do tend to get carried away.”

“I’m having a great time thank you. It’s nice to actually see friends during the summer; usually I only get to see them when I go back to school.”

“And you do know if you will be going back to Hogwarts this year?” Milena smiled encouragingly at him.

“I’ll have to, I suppose. I’m not looking forward to it though; everyone will be spreading rumours about what happened in the Tri-wizard Tournament. That and I don’t know if any of my friends are speaking to me.”

Viktor put his arm on the back of Harry’s chair and Harry noticed Antonio smirk at the gesture. Harry ducked his head slightly and blushed.

“You could always stay here. Many pure-bloods are tutored at home during their early childhood; it helps keep our magic balanced and easier to control when we get to school. Or you could come to Durmstrang. We would be there too and you would at least have friends.”

“Viktor, that’s a marvellous idea! He could transfer to Durmstrang! As long as he can pass a purity test then he will get in for sure.” Milena explained. Harry liked the idea of being with Viktor during school. He’d feel a whole lot safer and he would definitely have friends there, but he looked crest fallen at the last part of Lady Milena’s explanation.

“But…I’m not a pure-blood. My mother was muggle born.” Viktor clapped him on the shoulder.

“Harry a purity test, all though advertised as a test for pure-blood to discourage muggle born and such, is actually to test your magical ability. Some pure-bloods have even been turned away because they just didn’t have the magical reserves to pass. Now you, who defeated the Dark Lord, will definitely get in.”

“Right now that that is settled. I was thinking that we could take the brooms out tomorrow? Let Harry get used to his new broom and show him around the acres. What do you think?” Harry looked up from his meal.

“New broom? What happened to my old one?” Strangely it was Antonio that answered him.

“We didn’t have time to find all you things remember. We had about ten minute before Dumbledore or his Order showed up. If it wasn’t in your room it didn’t make it here. When Mrs Milena went to get you clothes, Mr Demitri said you would need a broom if you were to kept entertained. If there is anything else you will need Viktor and I will take you shopping for things.”

“Hey! Why do you get to go with him?! Why not us?” The twins said in unison. Antonio looked at their bright pink and green leopard print hair pointedly.

“You don’t even come to school with everything you need and you’ve been there seven years. What make you think I’m going to trust you to help get his supplies.” Viktor laughed at the twin pouts.

“Harry would come back with sweets, pranks and some dangerous creature.”

“Now boys. We will leave it until next week at least then you, Harry, can have some time to decide what you would like to do. Now about tomorrow, I am meeting with the girls in France for lunch but I want you boys back by six or you will miss dinner.”

Dinner continued as the Durmstrang boys began to regale them all with stories from the school and of summers past. Harry even told them of things that had happened at Hogwarts that hadn’t made the newspapers.

After dinner they retired to the lounge to let dinner settle before the guests left. Severus and Demitri had detoured to the study were they would discuss anything from the war to what they would be doing in the next few days.

Harry and Chad were playing wizarding chess but in the end Chad had charmed it to be a war game, were the rules of chess didn’t comply. Antonio and Viktor were talking in the armchairs in the corner and Zack and Derrick were going over Quidditch strategies for the next year and Mrs Milena was reading her future in Tarot. 

That night Harry said good bye to his new friends as they used the floo to travel home. After that Snape had decided to head back to Dumbledore with an understanding from Harry that Dumbledore would not be told where he was. Harry had had a strange feeling from the professor since they had discussed his going back to school or staying here. 

^^********************************************************************^^

Milena couldn’t wait to tell her friends of her son’s daring rescue and growing fondness. She had waited so long for Viktor to become interested in someone. Oh he had brought home girls before and even a boy or two, but they never made it through the summer, some hadn’t even made it to meeting his parents as Viktor got bored of the normalcy of it all. Well that’s what she thought, her son never talked to her about such deep things; it was the father that the son was supposed to talk to, but Demitri always told her the important stuff.

She checked her appearance one more time; she new she had to look her best today as not only were the they going to Lunch they were going to the French Fashion show for this winter's new look. They had been to the summer one in winter and she knew they would all be wearing what they had chosen out of that summer collection. Apparently this years summer fashion had been long flowing dresses with strapped tops made of cotton, or if you could afford it like they could, Egyptian cotton. Her dress was a block light blue with a pattern across the bust that faded as it reached the stomach. She smile when she saw not a hair out of place and walked over to the apparition room.

They were to meet at Madam Brittany’s Grand Coffee Shop where they would have a drink and catch up before taking the tram to the fashion show.

She loved the coffee shop; it wasn’t filled with small tables to increase capacity. It had larger tables so you could sit comfortably. Instead of being interrupted by waitresses or waiter there was a note book that would take your order and then take itself to the kitchen and then everything would arrive Hogwarts style once it was ready.

Milena smiled when she saw that her closest friend had already arrived. She walked over to the woman and watched as the woman came out of her thoughts and saw her walking up.

“Milena darling. Did I not tell you that dress would look fabulous on you?” She said with a smile. Milena hugged her friend and then sat down.

“That you did Narcissa. That you did.” 

Right that’s it for now. Dont forget to review! They make my feel good and i like to know what you think.


End file.
